Cerulean Blue
by Little Fox Kit
Summary: Ch4 ending changed:Naruto wakes up in the hospital to a smiling face of the Yondaime. how will he react? why is Yondaime there? isnt he supposed to be dead?
1. Waking Up

Hi. I'll try to update as soon as possible. My muse isn't here right now, so I'll put a longer muse with the next chapter. I do have a beta reader so it'll take a bit longer than if it was just me writing and posting.

Disclaimer-Naruto isn't mine....sighs wistfully

--------Naruto POV--------

I groaned. What happened to me? I feel like I played chicken with a brick wall and lost. Okay. First things first. Where was I? From the smell, I'd say a hospital; those places are the only things that have that strong, anti-bacterial smell. Makes me nauseous every time I go in one. Now to open the eyes......OW! Does everything have to be so freaking bright?!! Firming my resolve, I open my right eye first. Slowly cracking the lid up, I allow my eye to get used to the light that was bouncing off the not-normal-white walls. Good, now the other eye Naruto. Come on, you can do this. The left eye opens...and shuts...and opens halfway.........opens a little more.... and good. Now that I'm able to see........ Blink. Blink......blink blink. That ceiling's not mine. Where were the cracks, the peeling paint? This ceiling was smooth, white and...normal. I find that I was right when I thought I was in the hospital. Well, according to the ceiling but something wasn't right.

After checking my immediate surroundings, I noticed I was in a WARM gown that closed up properly, the blankets were thick and cozy, and the pillow was soft and not lumpy. Strange. Plopping back, I relaxed into the bed, fully prepared to doze off again. At least, I WAS prepared until.....drip. ......drip.......drip...drip drip. (a/n. such an evil fox ) My eyes pop open, where was that stupid drip coming from?! There wasn't any water source even NEAR me!! Arrrghhh....now that I thought of it...water....liquid...running....oh CRAP!! I have to go and I have to go NOW!! I bolted out of bed, or at least tried to. My muscles were all jelly-like and I oh-so-gracefully left my bed and met the floor.

THUD..................owchie. That's gonna leave a mark in the morning. I used the bedside table to lever myself up. Successfully standing I stood for a minute getting my breath and telling my limbs that they were in fact solid objects and not jelly, which they seemed adamant in believing. Drip. Straightening my shoulders I put my left hand on the wall to steady myself and make my way to the bathroom. It was a light green color with a large bathtub and a shower (WOW) with black marble for the sink and counters. (A/N lets just say it's a special room reserved esp. for the Hokage and family) I was really getting theV.I.P treatment. They must have mistaken me for someone else. I seriously considered going to the nurses' office to tell them they made a mistake placing me here but I decided not to. 1) I didn't want to deal with the hate-filled-glares right now 2) that bed is starting to look better and better and 3) that requires energy which I just used in getting to the bathroom.

Once I finished my business I tottered out of the bathroom. Sighing I decided to snoop around. I mean, I was up already and as long as no one walked in on me I was fine, right? I chuckled evilly; I could probably set up a few pranks for the real occupant. They were bound to realize they put me in the wrong room. Anyways, back to my room. I noticed a blue and green stuffed fox on the bedside table. Intrigued I walk to it. Picking it up I noticed its blue fur was like silk with green flames licking up all four of its paws. It had a mischievous look in its eyes. The little pink tongue lolling out a little, just enough to make you think it was taunting you.

Damn, I was tired. I probably shouldn't have done that much moving around. Tucking the fox under my arm, I shuffle the sheets on the bed, lifting them up and crawling under. I tuck the corner of the sheet around the fox and put the fox under my chin. Exhaling contentedly I allow myself to drift into sleep.

----------and hour or so later (Yondaime POV)------------

I stood in the doorway with a small smile on my lips, looking at him. My son. Later I would have to wake him up to ask him what had happened but for now I was willing to just watch. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. His blonde hair was tousled over the pillow and his arm was clutched tightly over something. My curiosity got the best of me; I gently close the door behind me as I walk into the room. The closer I got to the bed, the better I could see that Naruto's arm was wrapped tightly around the fox plushie I had gotten for him.

I made my way to the bed. Smoothing his hair out of his face, my eyes warmed at the familiar features. Just as I was about to turn and leave, (if I didn't get back soon Kakashi would send ANBU's looking for me) I heard a whimper coming from thebed. Looking back I saw that Naruto was beginning to fidget in his sleep.

The fox still wrapped tightly in his arms. Tears tracked their way down his cheeks, criss-crossing his whiskers.

"IIE!........onegai.....no ..more.....onegai."

--------Naruto's Dream----------

"Sasuke? Sakura?.......Sasuke?!......where are you?" I could hear them laughing.

It was dark. So dark. Why is it dark? Where is everybody? Oh god, please don't let me be alone anymore. I don't want to be alone. I frantically looked around for my teammates. If only I knew where they were, I could apologize for failing them. ** drip drip drip. ** It sounded like water, but where was it coming from. It was coming from close by, almost as if it was below me. I lower my eyes to the floor and see a drop of salty water out of the corner of my eye, it was coming from me. I was crying.

"Kukuku.....KUKUKUKUKUKU."

"Orichimaru." I hissed as I whipped my head up, looking for him.

"Is the little fox lost?"

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I just want to help."

"The fuck you do." I snort.

Materializing in front of me, he points behind me. "Look, fox. See what they _really_ think of you."

"Iie. I won't. You're just playing with my mind." I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms and widening my stance a bit.

His face contorted into an angry mask. After struggling with his rage for a bit (he hates being disobeyed) his face smoothed out into its regular paleness, and he walked up to me. Grabbing onto my shoulders and forcefully turning me around, he hissed "Look, fox-boy. See the truth......what you KNOW is true."

I stared at the scene before me. Sasuke and Sakura were at the ramen stand, eating and talking.

"What a dobe. I can't believe he actually thought we liked him. Baka."

"You are so cool, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." He just smirked.

"IIE! YOU'RE LYING!!"

I fall to my knees, trying to make myself believe it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. They're my friends.

"Please, no more......please....it's not true." I sob.

"Denial gains you nothing. You only _thought_ they were your friends. To them you are and always will be the nine-tails. You will always be Kyuubi. Always a murderer, they never saw you as Naruto and never will."

"This isn't real. It's just a dream. Just a dream..."

"That is where you are wrong, my fox. This is very much real." His tongue traced its way up my cheek. I pull away shuddering.

"Go away, please just.....go."

"Kukukukuku. I will be back for you....demon."

Falling to my knees, I rock back on my heels resting my weight on my legs. I scrub frantically at my cheek with my sleeve. Trying to scrape the feel of his tongue off. I subconsciously reach out to the only presence that remained a constant in my life.

"Kyuubi....." I whimper.

"Naruto? Naruto!."

I lift my head a little. "Kyuubi?"

"Naruto! Where are you? I can't see you!"

I must be hearing things. I thought I heard a note of panic in his voice.

"I'm here, Kyuubi. Please, come get me...I can't...can't.." I break off in a sob.

I couldn't hear what he said next, it was so dark. Everything was muffled and surreal. Maybe this really is just a dream......ah who am I kidding, wishful thinking never got me anything. My instincts tell me this may still be in my mind but it's as real as the fox.

As I sat there, contemplating what I should do, I heard a tune being hummed. It was a tune that promised happiness and comfort. Something I was looking for, like the feeling you get when you're with your family. I wish I had a family. I was relaxing into the tune and didn't realize that the more I allowed my mind to flow with the music, the lighter my surroundings became. And then.....it stopped. No warning or anything, one minute there was music and the next...silence. I sigh in regret and roll onto my back, staring into the darkening 'sky'. Closing my eyes I try to sleep, or I guess let my conscious go since I know I'm dreaming. My eyes snap open as the music starts once again. Wasting no time I heave my body to its feet and orient myself. Sliding my eyes shut I concentrated on the harmony. My feet follow the notes and I notice that the farther I walk, the lighter it gets until it gets so bright that I have to close my eyes. Ah, found it. It was coming from a man. A man that had spiky blonde hair, longer than mine, with a spike of hair in front of each ear that was longer than the rest. His eyes were closed and he was gently rocking me, as if he never wanted to let go. His facial expression was one of love and worry. He seemed so.....familiar.

"Tou-san?...no, that can't be right." I smile, snuggling closer. "has to be another dream..." I bury my nose in his shirt. It smelled like the earth after a fresh rain. My favorite smell. (A/N it really is my fav. smell.)

I didn't see his eyes snap open at the sound of my voice, nor did I see that they were colored a clear cerulean blue.

--------Yondaime POV-----------

"Naruto....why are you crying?"

He started trembling. I lifted up his torso and crawled onto the bed, pulling him into my lap to cradle him. Instinctively, he latched on to my left arm, letting go of the fox in the process. I sat there for a while, gently smoothing his hair from his brow and wiping his tears with a tissue. After about half an hour, he finally stopped his shaking and crying. It looked like he was in a normal sleep-mode.

Eventually the silence of the room and my inactivity lulled me to sleep. Just as I was about to drift into the sea of sleep, I felt him shake and let out a whimper. I tried rubbing his back and make soothing noised but nothing seemed to work. Not knowing what else to do, I did the first thing that came to mind. I sang. I watched his reaction to see if this would help. I watched as Naruto's face became peaceful. It worked! Thank goodness.

_Kizukeba bokutachi wa_

_Koko made no nagai michi wo aruite kita yo ne_

_Natsukashii sugata wo omoidashite_

_Sukoshi naite sukoshi waratte iru yo_

_Ano koro wa mawari nado ki ni sezu ni_

_Tada muchuu ni natte ita keredo_

_Itsu kara ka nakushite shimatte ita_

_"Arinomama" ni boku rashiku iru koto wo_

_warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo_

(your laughing is the brightest to me)

_kimi wa ryuusei no you ni_

(you are like a shining star)

I stopped singing as I saw his face relax. I smoothed his brow again, noticing as I did that the whisker marks were thickening the slightest bit., and his canines were a bit longer than normal. I lift up his shirt to confirm my suspicion. It's glowing, yep the fox is doing something. I can only wait to find out.

"Hu.......man......................keep ..................singing."

"..........what?" I was shocked to hear this guttural voice that was issuing from my son. This was not Naruto. So, if its not Naruto then it has to.....oh.Oh!..oh shit.

"Keep. Singing. He searches for the music. It's guiding him."

Hang on, Naruto. Just follow my voice. Closing my eyes in concentration, I open my mouth and let the music flow.

_Kizukeba bokutachi wa_

_Koko made no nagai michi wo aruite kita yo ne_

_Natsukashii sugata wo omoidashite_

_Sukoshi naite sukoshi waratte iru yo_

_Ano koro wa mawari nado ki ni sezu ni_

_Tada muchuu ni natte ita keredo_

_Itsu kara ka nakushite shimatte ita_

_"Arinomama" ni boku rashiku iru koto wo_

_warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo_

(your laughing is the brightest to me)

_kimi wa ryuusei no you ni_

(you are like a shining star)

"Tou-san?...no, that can't be right." He smiles "has to be another dream...."

Snapping my eyes at the sound of his voice, I look down at him as he snuggles closer, breathing in my scent. I smile; I can ask him tomorrow.

A/N hi! This is my first fan fiction I've ever posted! I have a few more in mind that I'm working on getting down onto paper/computer so depending on how well this one goes, I might post the others. I appreciate constructive criticisms. Feel free to mention areas that you were confuzzled with and maybe a couple of ideas to further the plot.

Ummm..what else....what else.....oh! right! Almost forgot. I really appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me to become better at writing (which I love). I was also wondering if anybody could help with sentence structure etc (a.k.a grammar ). I'm not the best when it comes to stuff like that. I just know the ideas of what I want to write and I write it. So if you're interested, let me know. btw, I have a beta reader but she's not a fanfic fan, so she just reads it to let me know how my scene changes and event are like (and whether she, as a reader, understands whats happening.) so yeah. Email me if you're interested, like I said. THANKS.


	2. A Normal Day

IMPORTANT: This chapter was updated on 12/15/04. This IS the beta'd version (finally). At least, most of it is beta'd. I think that it's the last couple paragraphs that aren't but that's not important. Insignificant. Anyways, here it is to all who reviewed and are awaiting chapter 4. Chapter 4 will be up in a week or so. I'm trying my hardest to finish it but it's kinda hard with my 'full-time' job. I'm hired on as part time but they are giving me full time hours. Gomen.

Hi everyone. By the way, I finally remembered the Yondaime's name. At least I think it's his name. It's Arashi right? Well, that's his name in this story unless someone tells me otherwise.

Just to let you all know, the first chapter has a 90 chance of being re-edited and changed a bit just to make it fit better. The second and third chapters are taking me placed I didn't think I'd go. (I swear, it's happening way too often to be coincidence…or maybe I'm just crazy :P) This is the second chapter….FINALLY!! geez. I had the worst case of writers block. Anyways, if it doesn't say otherwise, assume its in Naruto's POV k? or better yet, I'll just make it Naruto's POV for the rest of the story. I don't really have a plan of events so I'm writing on spur-of-the-moment that and the ideas that pop up after an ENTIRE FREAKING WEEK of writers block. I mean, something has to be happening in my brain after a week right. Again, constructive criticism is most welcome. so yeah. replies to reviews at bottom

Fox Kit: "yo, I'm back. And my muse is not here…again. Maybe I just won't have a muse anymore…."

BB: (interrupts fox) "What are you talking about? I'm right here! You can't kick me out of this business…YOU……YOU…YOU…ARGGG!! raises katana "SHIIII-NEEE!!"

Fox Kit: trips muse cracks knuckles. "Time to get serious." Walks over to muse… BAM. Muse falls to floor.

BB: "Oh you soooooo did not just do that." Gets up, wiping jaw. "You dead." Grabs stuffed bunny from back pocket, raises bunny …THWAP "DEATH BY BUNNY!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Fox Kit: kuso. Not the bunny, me in trouble big….brings out carrot gun. Starts firing…powpowpowpowpowpowpowpowpow…. "HAHAHAHAHA!" does victory dance.

BB: cries in background. "All these wasted carrots!" turns puppy eyes on Fox Kit. "You meanie!" whips out cell phone, "Hello? Moo-Moo Happy House? Yeah, I have an out of control author here. She's firing carrots everywhere."

Moo-Moo: "Carrots, huh. That IS serious. We'll be right there."

_----end of this chapters musing-------_

-----------Morning-----------

I've been staring at the ceiling for at least 20 minutes now, contemplating my situation. I know I've been sent to the alternate time-path and that I'm a couple years younger. 13 years ago there was a fork in the thread of time. One had the Yondaime alive and one did not. The second choice was predominant therefore that was the path that was realized. Normally when one path is taken, the other one fades away but that was not the case for this one. The one major thing I couldn't think of was why me? And why now? What was the purpose of sending me back? It made no sense. I sighed in frustration and let the thoughts go. I could always figure it out later. I turned my eyes to the window and noticed that the sun had crept its way through the curtains, down the wall, across the floor and was now currently heading up my legs towards my eyes during my musings. Which means that it was time to get up. I looked down at the man who I had realized was my father, sleeping beside me on my hospital bed. He's still wearing his Hokage robes from last night which I realized wasn't a dream. I run my hands through his hair and it's so soft, like silk. I run my hands through it again feeling every strand brush my fingers. The strands tickle my palm and I giggle. This was the first time in a long while that I had had the chance to relax. It felt…..kinda nice. I'll have to keep up my façade of being weak since I don't know exactly how strong I am in this alternate time. My father chose this moment to wake up (can you believe my father is the Yondaime?!)

"N..r.to?" he wanted to know, blinking groggily "wha's.." he yawned. "wha's so funny?"

I just started laughing harder. I turn on my right side as I roll into a ball, trying to stop. Now you'd think I'd remember that hospital beds are meant for one person and when you have two people on it and one of them rolls over, that each person will quickly acquire more space. And I did just that: on the floor.

THUMP.

I grunt with the impact. "….ouch. That hurt. Remind me never to do that again."

I haul myself back up onto the bed for the second time in as many days. My father had fallen back to sleep on the bed still, clutching a pillow. Hmmm…pillow. This has….potential. I smirk. Operation: Wake Using my skills, I craftily sneak a pillow off the bed that was near his head. I quietly jump up on to the side of the bed frame.

"Hey, Dad. It's time to wake up."

"Nm. Un uh. Don' wanna." He rolled over to the middle of the bed. He sounds like a little kid…..this's gonna be great!

Stealthily raising the pillow I whip it down, yelling "Wake-up call!!! RISE AND SHINE!!" (a/n. don't worry. Hospital pillows are really thin so they don't hurt….much)

FWAP. Ha ha ha. ………he's not moving. Oh, crap. I didn't hit him too hard did I? Panic. Wait, movement.

FWAP. A pillow. In my FACE. Ohhhhhh this is war. I remove the white thing from my face, grinning so he won't guess my sadistic plot. One of the pillows had opened on contact.

"Gooood morning. Sleep well?" I smirk.

"I was, keyword WAS."

He glared and I smirked. I was also, he he (I'm so evil sometimes) gathering the feathers that had fallen out of the pillow, and as I did I infused each one with a little bit of chakra and drew them to him. Suddenly I grinned, forcing the feathers into the air around me, I give my war-cry "AAAEEEEEEEE!!!!" and send the feathers to work; poor dad. Didn't have a chance.

Five minutes and one thousand feathers later we had to call a truce, both of us laughing too hard to continue. Flopping back onto the bed, we relaxed.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Arashi asked me.

"Yeah. Why am I in the hospital, Otou-san?"

"You collapsed in the store."

"Oh. Then… can we go home?"

He laughed. "Always the impatient one. Yeah, get dressed and we can go."

"Matte!" I jump up and grab my clothes that were lying on a chair across from my bed. Quickly shunning the butt-ugly hospital gown, I donned them. Black pants, a black shirt with the Uzumaki name going down the back with flames on the hem, and the standard ninja sandals. As soon as I was ready, I nodded to him.

"Ready to go home, Naruto?"

At the word 'home' I broke out into a huge smile. "Hai!!"

"You are one weird kid, you know that?"

I grin, "I guess it runs in the family."

"Yeah, your _mother's_ side. My side is perfectly respectable." He straightened his robes.

"Uh huh. Riiiiiiight."

We laughed together as we made our way through the halls, stopping at the front desk to sign me out.

"Feeling better, Naruto?" the nurse asked.

"Much better. Arigato."

"Domo. I don't want to see you for a good long while you hear?"

I smiled. "Hai."

Arashi finished signing out and turned to me, smiling. "All done."

We had just walked out the doors when suddenly …… thud. A small cloud of dust rose into the air, surrounding the man lying on the ground.

"Geez, Dad. You need to watch where you're going more often. It's not good for your reputation if a ninja of your caliber is seen tripping on his own feet."

"Right you are." His eyes crinkled in a smile "if they were my feet but since they weren't, there's no need to worry!"

"But if it wasn't your own feet, than what was that caused you to fall? I didn't see anything in the way." I pointedly start searching the ground, purposefully turning my face away from him so he can't see the struggle I'm having with keeping my laughter in. He twitched.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was a foot that belonged to a certain son of mine."

"I'd _never…_" I choke and can't seem to say much beyond that. If I did, my control would break.

Oops. I think perhaps now is a good time to run judging by the look on his face. He lunged at me and I took off in the direction of our house. All the villagers we ran into just smiled and went on their way. They were used to the sight of me being chased by the Yondaime and there was really no point in trying to get out of their way. The pair would simply move around the citizens and they all knew it. Of course, everyone knew that Arashi could catch me in a second if he really wanted to, but it was just one of those father-son things. Besides, it was more fun this way. Arashi noticed something different today though. Naruto was just a little bit quicker, and his movements were smoother. Not quite so….raw. He thought it was strange. He tucked this tidbit of information away in his head to be examined later, but for now he had a certain blonde son to catch. His eyes narrowed as he thought of ways of revenge for being tripped.

"GET BACK HERE YOU….YOU….YOU….ARRGGGGGG!!!"

"What's the matter? Can't keep up…" I mocked over my shoulder. "OLD MAN?!!"

Arashi's eyes narrowed to slits "UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW OR NO RAMEN FOR A **_MONTH!!_**"

I pause in my tormenting and think about it……..nah. I laugh over my shoulder and just keep running.

As I turned a corner, I can see a ladder with a man on it painting the front of a store. I chuckle evilly; I'm sooo gonna pay for this later, but as they say: nothing's free in life. Quickly making the calculations in my head, I sped up a bit to create time for the can to fall off the ladder. Coming to the foot of the ladder, I move so that my leap will take me right by the paint can and as I pass I gently tip it over…

SPLOOSH……. I guess he was expecting me to jump straight to the rooftops. I tsked. Never follow directly in your prey's footsteps no matter who or what it may be. You never know what they'll do, as I've just proven. Snicker. I land on top of the neighboring building in a crouch. Turning around, I can see that the paint-can I tipped landed squarely on his shoulder; coloring him a nice shade of indigo.

Uh oh. I think that may have been one trick too many too soon. I turn and jump to the neighboring rooftop, looking back to see where he was when…..wham… thud. That would be me running into him and falling on my butt.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you clearly so I came closer."

"Eh…he he. That was awesome how you kept up with me. Really good. I can see you have potential. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some…ah…business….to take care of." I try to leap away, but there's no running this time. He snagged my shirt and tossed me over his shoulder, making sure I got as just as colorful as he was.

He smirks "Indeed. Well, I'll just have to make sure you get home safe and sound then won't I. Wouldn't want your mother to needlessly worry now."

I sighed and tried to think of a way out. Maybe if I …..yes, that could work. My eyes get an evil glint in them.

"Don't even think about it, Uzumaki. Or I'll make it two months with no ramen."

Well, there goes the THAT plan, I sigh and prop my elbow on his back resting my chin in my palm, and my dignity. I sigh again. We got the weirdest looks walking through the streets. You'd think they'd never seen a purple man with an equally purple boy on his shoulder before. Geez, these people need to get out more.

Finally! Home. My stomach was starting to get a little sore from his shoulder bone. Expecting him to put me down when we reached the door, I was a little surprised when he just kept walking after he had opened the door.

"Tadaima, Kishi!"_1_

"Put him down, Arashi! And take a both, **BOTH** of you. You're reeking up the house with the smell of paint." This came from the kitchen in an obviously feminine voice.

He grumbled but set me down anyway. It seemed like this was a daily ritual for them……us…aw heck. I wonder who she is. Oh well, I can figure that out later. There was only one thing that mattered right now…..FOOD!!

I grin. "Race you to the shower." I zoom up the stairs, down the hallway and fling open the door….to see him standing in front of me after transporting in. Smirking. "Beat you."

"……..CHEATER!" my eye twitches. Violently.

"Yep!" he grinned. "now go back downstairs. I'm sure your mother would appreciate you at least washing your hands while waiting."

I turn to leave, but not before sticking my tongue out. He just lifted an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going! I'm going! Sheesh."

I trudged my way down the stairs to the kitchen to see the woman, 'Kishi' I think it was. She had brown hair that was currently tied into a bun at the nape of her neck. She must have been just a little shorter than Dad with an athletic figure, though I couldn't see anything else. She was standing at the counter, back facing me chopping some ….orange…substance. I stare for at least ten minutes trying to figure out what it was, and then it hit me. They aren't…they wouldn't be….they ARE. They're CARROTS!

She turned around at the gagging noises I'm making.

"Something wrong, Naruto?"

Oh just kill me now and get it over with! I make more gagging noises and quickly throw my arm over my eyes, pointing to the ….the _thing_ in her hands.

"That's….that's…" I shudder. "….._carrots_." I whisper the last word.

She looks at the thing in her hand. "Well. Would you look at that. It is so. Huh. I never would have guessed." She gave me an innocent smile but I knew better. Oh yes I did.

"You're trying to poison me aren't you?" I accused.

"However did you guess?"

"…..you're very sadistic, did you know that?" my eyes narrow.

"Why, no. Thanks for telling me that. I never would have figured it out on my own."

"Sarcastic too." I mumble.

Arashi came into the kitchen and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her midriff. I guess that makes her my mom. How am I supposed to act?! Aw, shit. This just complicates things. If I don't know how to act, I won't be able to keep this charade up for very long while I think things over.

"Careful, Dad." I send a glare in the carrots' direction. "she's trying to poison us."

"Wha?"

She showed him the hand with the orange objects in it.

"Ah."

She just snorted.

Sending one last glare at the…the…_things_ hoping to burn them with my eyes, I head off to the shower.

_------after shower------_

Standing in front of the mirror I study my face. My whisker marks are still here just thinner than what I remember. My hair is still blonde, my eyes still blue. I'm a little scrawny though; I'll have to fix that with training. I grin. The son of the Yondaime cannot be seen as weak. Which brings me back to my dilemma.I ran my hand through my hair. I had yet to think about the recent events. Things were so confusing right now. Should I tell Yondaime about my situation or not? Should I let people know my true skills? Should I become Silver for the Yondaime? And most importantly, do they know about my relationship the fox? Wait, do I even still have the fox?!!! Shit, don't panic Naruto. You are Silver, the unknown ninja of the Leaf. Ninja's of your status don't know the meaning of panic. Finally calmed I lift my shirt to bare my navel. The seal wasn't visible but I knew how to change that. Concentrating on masking my chakra signature, I call a little chakra to my hand. I sigh in relief; it was still there. I drop my shirt and set about getting dressed for dinner. Sending chakra tendrils through the floor, I check up on downstairs. I can 'see' dad setting the table and mom preparing the dishes. Now he's sneaking up behind her again. He pounces and she screams. I can hear it all the way up here. I laugh. I should go save him; it's never pleasant being on the receiving end of a woman's wrath. My eyes glaze over and I shudder, remembering past experiences. Yep, definitely a good time to go down. I shut off the bathroom light and tramp down the stairs, tripping on the third step up and falling flat on my face with a resounding thud. sigh. And I thought I was an elite ninja.

I can sense my parents peering at me from the kitchen where dad had pulled his little stunt. Now I know where I got it from as a kid. I get to my feet and look at them, eye twitching.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Naruto?" at least _she's_ not laughing.

"Oh, **_I'm_** perfectly fine. Can't say the same for the person who put the string there though." She's confused at this while he's trying to keep the laughter in. I had sent chakra threads to tickle his while I spoke. He burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

I smirk "I win."

"HA HA HA HA …..gasp….evil..HA H..child…..gasp." he choked out.

"You know it."

"Perhaps we could sit down to dinner like a NORMAL family for once?" now her eye is twitching.

"Hai!" there's an innocent smile back on my face in .5 sec's flat. I lead the way to dining room.

T.B.C 

_NOTES:_

I haven't really given any thought to pairings. I'm not sure if I want any really. However, I am accepting suggestions just in case I do decide to pair the ppl up. Thx and if anyone can think up of some cool plot twists, shout them out ppl. Also, some events may change in the beta'd version. My mind seems to have gone off the track a little with this chapter. My apologies for that and the fact that this chapter is really short. I'll make the next chapter longer, k?

1: short for Kishinara. I don't know the name of Naruto's mom so I had my beta make one up. Don't be angry pls. I think it's a cool name. If anyone knows her real name, let me know and I shall correct it. Thx!

2: a few things to the readers. In the first chapter, Kyuubi helps Naruto, lets just say it was a moment of 'merging' the original Naruto into the alternate Naruto ok? (will be explained later)

_----REVIEWS----_

NarutoKyubi- hi! Thanks. And yeah I did know that unsigned reviews could not be given, I have changed it though. Although right after I did, I got two really mean flames. I don't like flames. Grrr. Ummm, I can't remember but I THINK I reviewed you but could you let me know if I did or not? And yeah its an AU, rofl. You would not believe how long it took me to figure out what AU meant!! Oh my gosh. I'm still laughing at myself.

MC-88 – YAY! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. beats writers block. And then when I did overcome the blockingness, my second chapter turned out totally different than what I had planned so I think I'll have to go back and rewrite some parts of it. I wrote most of it at like 2 in the morning so yeah, my brain wasn't exactly thinking straight. Oh well, such is the life of an author. And the Yondaime being alive is THE BEST EVER. Yippee. I hope you really liked this chapter. I really wanted Yondaime to be the joking father and I think I succeeded quite well. Let me know if you didn't like something. thanks for reviewing. It was nice.

Tsubasa- that was such a nice review. I was heading towards the sweetness-meter but not too much you know. Just enough to add a bit of sugar into the story's recipe. (lame metaphor, Fox Kit)

Someone- yay! Another fannie person. Again, sorry I didn't continue sooner. Just to let you all know, chapter 3 does have 3 pages already (its 1:30 in the morning already. My brain is shutting down.) and its an important part. I already deleted like 2 pages cause it sucked. Have to change it. …sigh. Review again pls! Lemme know how I'm doing.

Ghostninja85- ummm.. I did have a plan for Yondaime, but now its gone to the garbage. Sigh, right now I'm just writing as the words pop into my head. It's not really turning out to be focusing on the Yondaime being alive so much but Naruto making an important choice. May change, things never stay the same for long.

VentMonster- yeah. I don't know what to say except thanks for the review. I plan on updating a.s.a.p….keyword plan.

A crazy person –Thanks so much. I can only get better methinks.

BrokenAngel,ForgivenDevil- Yondaime being alive gets explained next chapter. Hope I didn't confuse you too much with this one.

YaoiYaoiYeah- oh wow. Thanks a lot. Really. I didn't expect to get this good of a review. This is just awesome. It really made my day when I read it. Review this chapter PRETTY PLEASE? Let me know when you have a new fic out. I want to review. I have a shounen-ai in the making but its not turning out too well. Help? I think it's a good idea but I have no experience in this area so it sucks. Advice?

SpiritKyuubi- again I'm soooooo sorry for my awful behavior. I really hope it didn't discourage you or anything. I read your third chapter. Its AWESOME. For everyone else it's under _SpiritKyuubi_ and its called _a different path given_. HIGHLY recommended by me. It's really good.

DragonNoir- thanks. You really think I did a good job on emotions? I thought it was horrid. I suck at emotions. Anyway, there is definitely NO yaoi. And as to Kyuubi helping Naruto, after writing the second chapter I am sooo lost as to how to fit that in. but I'm sure I can do it. It'll just take some creative writing I think. next day. I thought about it in my sleep and I've found out how to fit Kyuubi in. All I have to do is erase one sentence and possibly create a couple more in the first chapter. Ha ha, triumph!

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. LOVE YOU ALL. **hands out cookies and Halloween candy** HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY


	3. Induced Fever

It's me again. Okay I think its time I cleared up some confusion. Now this is my first story so I'm writing as I go along. It's not like my chapters are pre-written and I'm doing this just to torture you ppl. Imagine that time is a thread if you will. Now right when Yondaime seals the Kyuubi, the massive powers of the two clash and cause a ….split for lack of a better word. So now there are TWO timeline threads. One with Yondaime dead (TimeA) and one with him alive (TimeB) k? In my story, Naruto is sent ACROSS to the other thread/time where the Yondaime is still living. (I have yet to figure out how or why). However, Naruto remembers the _other_ timeline (his original one). K now when Naruto is sent across during his original time, he's about 15 and his skills never made it past lower-chunin. When he's sent across he is also sent back a couple years to when he's 12. (if this isn't making sense, let me know). Now during TimeA Naruto was a highly elite Jounin but people didn't know he was Jounin. The villagers wouldn't react well to a demon Jounin so everybody thinks he stopped at lower chunin. As the elite Jounin level ninja, he's known as Silver. In addition to the normal wear, he has two katanas strapped to his back and he wears a facemask like Kakashi's, purple-silver contacts and blue hair dye but that's not really relevant cause you'll prolly never see him like this.

LFK: hi Everybody! I'm baaaaaaackk!!

Muse:….in black!!

LFK: …….

Muse:………

LFK: yay! I have a fan!!! Whoo! Thanks YYY! glomps and hands out biiiiiig cookie.

Muse: she has a fan….…..what about ME?!! Where's MY fan?!! Huh? Huh? Huh? You wouldn't have a fan without me! I HATE YOU ALL!!!

LFK: ….backs slowly away

Muse: has mental breakdown

LFK: …….ooookkaaaaaaaay. Anyways, back to the story!! ..tries to comfort muse in the background

I sighed in appreciation of the food and leaned back in my chair. It was good, even with the carrots. Now it was time to relax. Getting up, I followed dad into the living room while mom cleaned up.

"Hey, Dad. Up for a game of GO?"

"GO?"

"Yeah. Need something to do to pass the time until bed."

Arashi exchanged a look with his wife. Naruto hated GO. "Sure."

"Great!" I jumped up to get the board. I had had this strange feeling like something important was going to happen. It sent shivers down my spine and GOusually helps me to relax. After setting up the board, common courtesy dictated that I allow my partner to choose his side. I gestured for him to pick and I sat opposite him.

"Now the point of…."

"Oh, I know. I had Shikamaru teach me."I interrupted..... crap, I shouldn't have said that.

"You did?" He paused. "Who's Shikamaru?"

"A friend I met in the Academy." I had to think fast.

"Oh."

We started the game. At first he was winning but as soon as I hit my stride, I trounced him. Playing with Shikamaru could make anyone a genius at GO. You had to be if you ever wanted to tie with him in even a quarter of the games.

I yawned when the game was over. "I'm going to get a drink and then go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"All right. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." mom said.

I felt a wisp of a foreign chakra signature brush the edge of my senses as I crossed into the kitchen. Pausing with a hand still on the doorframe I closed my eyes and tried to find it again; nothing. Must have been my imagination. Walking to the sink, I wipe my brow. Man, it was getting really warm in here and there was a pressure building behind my eyes. I searched the cupboards for some kind of medicine. Dammit! Where _are_ those fucking pills?!! .....finally! I put the pill on the counter and grabbed a glass, filling it. I gulped half of it first but didn't get much chance to do anythingelse. Everything was getting kind of fuzzy. I tried to pick up the pill but I couldn't see it properly. Then everything just blacked out and the last thing I remember was shattering glass and running feet. I fell.

_**------LIVING ROOM (same time)------**_

_**-----author POV-----**_

As Naruto left the room, the two remaining exchanged a look. Arashi sighed. 'That certainly was odd' he thought. Why would Naruto play a game he hated? Maybe he changed his mind. It was, after all, an excellent game to increase intelligence. Breaking out of his thoughts, he noticed that Kishi (Haruko?) was directing an odd look in the direction of the kitchen. Focusing a bit more he could hear a bunch of noise coming from Naruto. What _was_ he doing in there? CRASH He was off his feet and in the kitchen before he knew what he was doing, Kishi right behind him. Naruto was laying on the floor in front of the sink; pill on the counter with shattered glass and water surrounding Naruto.

Arashi was the first one to move from the doorway, rushing around the table and reaching the counter. Leaning over the boy, put his hand to his forehead. It was burning up. "He has a fever. You go get some hot water and cloths and I'll take him to his room." he said picking his son up carefully. He walked back out of the kitchen and up to Naruto's room. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked in, flipping the light switch with his elbow as he passed it. Reaching the bed, he gently laid Naruto on it, arranging his limbs to a comfortable position. He pulled the covers over Naruto and sat on the bed, smoothing the youth's hair out of his face. He frowned at the sweat that coated the boy's skin, the body trembling slightly. They needed to get his fever down as soon as they could. He sat down by Naruto's left side and waited for the water.

A few minutes later, Kishi walked in with a bowl of hot water (A/N it cools down fast so it has to be really hot to compensate) and clothes. She also had some medication for when he woke up. She set them on the bedside table and soaked a cloth from the pile she had brought. After laying it on her son's forehead she sat on the right side of the bed. They sat like that for a while; there wasn't really anything else they could do except keep him warm, covered and switch the cloth every time it cooled. Arashi knew this because, as the Hokage, he had taken some medical training. Finally it got so late that Arashi had to retire. Even though his son was sick, he was still Hokage; he had meetings to attend and papers to look at tomorrow not to mention the missions that needed to be dispersed.

Sighing he got up and headed to the door, knowing that Kishi would stay with him through the night. Her next mission wasn't for another few days yet. He turned around at the door, hand on the jamb. Kishi was still by Naruto's side, hand in hers. He knew she would stay like that the whole night. He would have to send Iruka-sensei to replace her in the morning. That man was like a second father to Naruto. He turned and walked out, softly closing the door behind him. Getting to his room he opened his window a bit before shedding his robes and sliding between the sheets.

_**--------somewhere outside the house-------**_

Two teams of three ANBU were gathered on a nearby rooftop. Five were in a circle, surrounding their sixth member. The one in the middle was sitting cross-legged, hands in a seal. He was the one who had caused Naruto to collapse in the kitchen. It would be easier to capture the fox-bearer if he was incapacitated. He was in deep concentration, enforcing his jutsu to ensure that the Kyuubi container would not wake by the commotion that would soon ensue. His eyes opened and he smirked through his Eagle mask.

"It's done."

"Good." A baritone voice replied monotonously through a Wolf mask. "Eagle, Dog and I will engage the Yondaime giving Tiger, Falcon, and Cat enough time to get out. Tiger and Falcon, you kill the woman. Cat, you take Naruto. As soon as your task is completed, head back to the Sound." Everyone nodded. "Good." He turned and leaped to the ground, keeping to the shadows with the others close behind him. He quickly darted to the corner of the Hokage's house, avoiding all the ANBU guards. Signing to his companions, he flashed through the front door as soon as all the ANBU's eyes and attention were diverted. Sticking to the walls, the group snuck their way through the front hall, darting past the kitchen and living room doorways to avoid being seen through the windows. Creeping up the stairs, they reached the first of the two bedrooms they needed. Wolf signaled to the second group that his group would continue on. The appointed leader of the second group, Falcon, nodded. Her group would wait for the Wolf's to decapitate the Yondaime before going into action. With that, Wolf's group proceeded to the Yondaime's room.

_**------Wolf's Group-------**_

As they approached the closed door on the right where they sensed the strong presence behind it, Wolf signaled Eagle and Dog to go to the other side. He would stay on this side of the door and open it. The other two flitted past. Grasping the handle with no noise, Wolf held up his fingers….1…..2…..3…and opened the door. All three darted into the room, being extra careful to mask their presence. They surrounded the foot of the bed, gathering a kunai their hands. In sync, they drew back their arms and threw the kunai at the figure on the bed…thunk. They landed as one. Two in the chest and one in the head. POP. A bunshin?! Wolf quickly scanned the room, searching for the missing body.

Yondaime had sensed the foreign ANBU presence when he had opened the window. Feeling them come near to his room he had jumped to the ceiling right before they had opened his door; concentrating the chakra to attach his back and legs. You don't become Hokage by being lazy. On his way to the ceiling, he had grabbed some kunai's. Three in each hand and one in his mouth. He saw them walk to his bed and take out their kunais. They threw them and his Bunshin popped out of existence. Moving quickly before any of them had too much time to react, Arashi threw his weapons. Two to a person; each one hit their mark dead on. One in the chest and one in the head. He let go of his grip on the ceiling and landed gently behind them, using his chakra to sense for life. There were none and he flared his chakra as a signal to the ANBU outside that assistance was required. Five ANBU appeared in his room, bowing.

"Monkey, stay here and dispose of these bodies. Lion and Mouse you two immediately check the perimeter for any more threats. Panda and Horse, follow me." He turned without waiting for acknowledgement and all but flew to Naruto's room. Flinging the door open, he flashed into the room immediately joining the fray.

_**-------Back to Naruto POV--------**_

It was so dark and warm. Like being wrapped in a big blanket with no way to see out.

_-Kit-_

I mentally swatted at the buzzing.

_-Kit-_

Why couldn't it just go away?! I must be more exhausted than I thought if I could actually understand the stupid fly.

_-KIT!-_

Wait. That's no fly. That's Kyuubi….something's wrong. I need to wake up.

_-Kyuubi. S'at you?-_ my mind-voice is groggy

_-No. It's the FREAKIN EASTER BUNNY!! Who do you think it is?!-_

_-**Somebody** woke up with wet fur. Anyways, whazza matter?-_

_-You need to wake up and do something. Your parents are kinda fighting for their lives right now.-_

_-……kuso! Let me out! I need to help!- I started to struggle against the darkness, trying to find a way out._

_-Kit, relax. You need to find your way out first and THEN kick some ass.-_

I did as he said and relaxed myself mentally. After what seemed like a few minutes, I could hear the sounds of a battle steadily growing louder and clearer. At the same time, the darkness around me slowly receded, giving way to hazy colors and moving shapes. I slowly opened my eyes all the way, blinking to clear my vision. Drip……….drip. I touch my fingertips to my cheek and stare at the liquid staining them. My eyes widened in shock. It's blood. I look above me…and see her.

She's kneeled over me, the tip of a katana piercing through her vest, blood dripping from her mouth. Quickly scanning the room to confirm that this isn't a dream I can see that Father is standing with his back to me. It seems that Tiger had thrown mother across the room, sending her sliding to the foot of my bed effectively momentarily putting her out of commission. Then, while the Falcon and Cat kept Father occupied, had swiftly thrown her katana at me without my father being aware. Most likely this was their 'if we can't have it, no one can' theory regarding the Kyuubi. However, my mother had regained her senses just in time to throw herself in front of me, which brought us to our current situation with my eyes wide in shock. I continued to stare, unseeing. She coughed and I snapped back to awareness. I flicked my eyes back to Tiger; she had a smirk on her face.

_-Kyuubi-_

_-Hm?-_

_-Are you hungry?-_

_-…Why?-_

_-Her blood is yours if you want it.-_

I could feel that he wanted it; it had been awhile since I had let him out.

_-yeeesss-_

I caught Tiger's gaze and held it while I allowed Kyuubi's chakra to flow through me, causing his more prominent features to form; ears, claws, teeth, tail and extremely heightened senses.

"Hey, Tiger." I grinned. "no one fucks with my family and lives."

I could feel her heart jolt at the blood-lust in my voice. Temporarily allowing Kyuubi control, I leaped. He swiped my claws across her throat neatly slicing through her jugular causing the blood to spray onto me. I landed on all fours on top of the body and let out a satisfied growl. I turned to my left and saw otou-san and the remaining two ANBU staring at me. I could _taste_ the fear radiating off of the Sound nins, it was so strong. It was….sweet. Tou-san had a worried look on his face; he was probably thinking the seal had broken or something. A movement on the right caught my eye. I grinned; they Sound ANBU had fled. Too bad I couldn't let them live; they were Sound after and we all know Sound was ruled by Orichamaru.

"Tou-san. Watch over okaa-san. I'll get rid of the Sound."

"No, Naruto." He had immediately gone to the bed as soon as the foreign nin had fled. "The ANBU guard will take care of them. right now we need to get your 'kaa-san medical attention."

My eyes widen. 'Kaa-san! I had forgotten about her in the middle of Kyuubi's blood-lust. I whirled around and darted to the bed. I leaned over and took stock of her injuries.

"She won't last for the med-nins to get here or for her to get to the hospital. She needs to be healed _now_."

"I don't have enough chakra to heal this kind of wound!" he panicked a bit.

"You may not have enough but I think I do." I gathered my healing chakra to my hand, causing it to glow a bluish-green. Just as I was about to press it to her wound, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Iie." She said. "I've lost too much blood anyway. Don't waste your energy."

"But.."

"I said no!!" she started coughing from her outburst.

"'Kaa-san…" I choked out. "I'm sorry. It was my fault….all my fault."

She smiled. "It wasn't your fault, gaki. I love you and I'm glad that you get to live. I would rather die than live through your death. Parents are not supposed to outlive their children. Don't worry, you'll see me again someday."

I smile shakily. I lean over and give her a kiss on her forehead. I look over at 'tou-san.

"I love you, 'Kaa-san." I get up and open the window. "I'll see you later, k?"

"Hai."

I turn and leap, leaving my mother and father alone. I approached the nearest ANBU guard and let her know of the situation. I also told her to leave them alone, they needed this time by themselves. As soon as I had passed the rest of the guard I took off into the closest source of foliage, which was the Forest of Death, leaping across the branches. I ran as far as I could without losing the chakra signature of my 'kaa-san. Even if I wasn't by her side, I need to know when she….when…oh fuck I couldn't even say the word. I collapsed on a branch and sobbed uncontrollably. Kyuubi stayed silent, understanding that I just needed to be by myself for a while. I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been 30 minutes or 6 hours for all I know, but as I sat there I went over the past couple days in my head. I had finally had a family, a real family that did normal family stuff with me. At least, I think that's normal family stuff. My lips curved up in a small smile. I didn't want to lose it so soon, but I guess that's what fate decided. He…would you look at me. Talking about _fate_ just like Neji used to. My smile slipped and a tear slipped down my cheek. Maybe it was better to have not known family at all than to know it…and lose it. Breaking out of my thoughts, I searched for my mother's chakra signature. I panicked; where was it?! I started to breath harshly and raggedly……there it was. I sighed in relief just as the signature disappeared from my senses. My breath hitched; I spoke too soon. She was gone.

The reality of it hit me. She was gone. Losing my mother just days after learning I had one coupled with the shock of the reality-warp I had experienced overwhelmed me. I screamed my grief, the effects of Kyuubi making it more animal than human.

**_-----BACK AT THE HOUSE-----_**

Arashi was in shock. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his wife's cooling hand. He couldn't look away; it was as if he wanted to imprint this moment upon his memory forever. The smile was still in place on her face, but the twinkle in her eyes was gone. And it was never going to come back, he realized. Tears started to trickle from the corner of his eyes. He reached up and gently closed her eyes, letting his hand trail down the contours of her face one last time. The peace, however, of the grieving is never peaceful and just as he got up to inform his ANBU of his wife's death, he heard a scream. His head whipped around to face the direction the noise came from. He paled; the scream almost sounded like a fox but that was impossible because there were no foxes in the surrounding area. That meant that the only fox close enough for the scream to have originated from would be ….the….oh shit. The Kyuubi. The seal couldn't possibly be breaking at a time like it?

**DUN DUN DUN….. **okay so it's not really a cliffhanger (if you read closely) but oh well. Okay now to grovel to my reviewers…..lfk prostrates herself upon ground I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update. I got another job for Christmas though (money money money is good for gifts….and $60 bus passes grrrr) anyways, my second job is giving me almost 40 hours a week right now so I'm not sure how much time I'll have. And then I have to work on my beta-ing right now. (I'm a beta reader for Bullah so I have to read his work too…sigh. So much stuff so little time.) I really am trying to get these chapters out faster but I just can't seem to think of stuff to write. Btw, _**IF ANY ONE CAN THINK OF PLOT IDEAS, LET ME KNOW**._ I really need some inspiration. Oh and how do you think I should incorporate the other characters? Example, Kakashi Uchihas and the rookie nine. I don't know how I want them right now and I am GLADLY taking suggestions. Just fill out a piece of paper, its on your left there….no a little more…that's the one, and slip into the suggestions box thanks. Now to reply to my reviews from last chapter…ooooohooooh p.s I tried to make this chapter longer for ….lateness. (and it may not look like it but it's (i think) one or two pages longer) hope you likie

Oh shoot. Almost forgot, I have about a page done of chapter 4. I reeeeaallllly need plot ideas. And the pairings I still haven't decided on. (if there will be any….hmmm) right now there is….

SasuNaruSasu: 1 

_NaruHina: 1_

_NaruSaku: 1_

REVIEWS:

_YYY_- Happy Belated Helloween to you too! (huggle) 

Did you dress up? who were you at the Helloween? **I didn't participate** And you're a very good writer, so I'm sure whatever shounen-ai you're making is great. **Thanks blushes My advice? O.o hmm...Just stay the way you are. YOu laugh, buy REALLY. What do you mean 'buy really'? and laughing is fun. Better than being depressed YOu got great style.thanks **

This chapter is great!Your writing always make my day. Squeal really?!It's just like the last chapter, Yondaime's care and love toward naruto warm my heart. And their dialogs and interactions are so much fun! I can't help but smile. Saying silly things at each other. **its fun writing stuff like that**

I love the carrot and the ramen parts too! **thanks. I have no idea where the ideas for those came from though….probably just my humor-twisted mind. **

Not only your fic warm my heart, but it makes my heart smiling too. You're really a wonderful writer and person.

Sincerely, your fan Y.Y.Y.** SEE?!! I TOLD you I had a fan!!! Yay!! (YYY- me your fan too)**

_Skuld's Sentaro-_ o, i luv alternate time lines **aren't they the best?** this is getting really interesting, cant wait to see how strong naruto is, **he's a jounin level but shhhh. Don't tell anyone I told you ;)** as for pairings, anything will do besides sakura or hinata too many **you're telling me!! I purposely look for non-naruhina narusaku fics to read. But I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I don't really have a set plan guilt** cowers and whimpers any ways keep up the good work and update soon V**thanks. And sorry for late update. So hard to write with two jobs and beta-reading.**

_HikaruOfArrow-_ ccol. **thx**

MC-88- HEY THERE! **Hi** () How you doin?! **Good thanks.**I really like this chapter... Especially the parts where the father and son starte chasing each other around the village... But, it really needs more explanation.. Some parts are quite confusing... But, I'm sure you'll fix that... Anyway, it's getting better... AND UPDATE MUCH SOONER! () Hehehe... huggles**I had PLANNED on explaining it in this chapter. Don't think I did a very good job….maybe I'll post a side-note in a day or so explaining it…yeah. I think I'll do that. sorry for the confusion.**

P.s And don't listen to those flamer BITCHES! **Thanks for the support. It made my day. **God! I hate those fucking people! I mean REALLY! Do they even know how hard it is to write a good story?! Especially if you really are trying to please your readers?! Just ignore those bitches and KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! **THANKSGLOMP**()

_x-_ its realy good so far. as for pairings naruto always liked sakura so it might be fun to watch him try to get her in this world. **Thanks for the vote. It would be interesting wouldn't it. But as I've said, ive only got three votes so far (and each one's different…) so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out but thank you**

_foxylittlechibi-_ this is great! **Thx **keep it up! writing one myself, not going well though. **I'm sure it'll work out fine just think positive things about it and it'll be great **i hope that this is updated soon!**guilt again. I'm sorry it's so late**  
keep cool **you too**

_Night-Owl123-_ update soon! **sorry its late but here it is anyway**

_hollywood1390-_ interesting...update soon **read above statement…**

_sabriel-chan-_ This has potential, but I get the feeling you're rushing things. Try to slow the plot down a bit and add more details **this is my attempt. I really did try to add more stuff and not rush things. How am I doing? Your comment plagued me for DAYS (mostly because I knew it was true even if I had been rushing subconsciously). And the plaguing was good and this is what it made me spit out. I hope it's slow enough.**

ghostninja85- I'm glad that you updated this fic even if it was the unbeta'd version.** My beta-reader(s) STILL aren't done with the second chapter. Can you believe it? Wow! Anyways, this is also the un-beta'd version (takes too long to wait for beta'd version so yeah.) I hope you like it and as I said before, I think I'll post a note explaining the plot and the circumstances. Maybe clear a few things up for you guys**

As to pairings, I'm always a supporter of SasuNaru NaruSasu. **I don't mind yaoi. Sometimes I go looking for it to read. Depends on the mood I'm in. **If yaoi isn't your cup of tea, then HinaNaru works for me also. **Thanks for the vote**

I'm still confused about the timelines and stiff, but I'm looking forward to finding out about it in later chapters. **phooey. I put the above paragraph in wrong spot. Oh well.**

I shall now proceed to hand out candy……here's one for you and you and you and ….oh screw it. Here's the bat, there's the piñata. Away you go


	4. A fox and a boy

Hi everybody. It's me again. I think this is more of a filler chappie….I'm really really sorry I haven't gotten around to updating (a.k.a writing) this chapter. My job is keeping me really busy. I've been hired as part time but they are giving me full time hours so when I get home I'm really tired and its anywhere from 10:30pm to 12:30am. And at that time I go to bed to sleep for the next day of work (fun). Money is nice but its tiring and disappointing that I don't have as much time as I'd like for my story. I also have to beta read so I'm kept very busy. Right now its 10:30pm. It's my only day off and I'm sick. So I'll try my hardest to complete the chapter even if its not a very long one k? love you all. Also, I have one last comment…

HOLY $$( SHIT! Do you see how many reviews I have?!! faints. I wasn't expecting near this many! Wow. This is awesome. And thanks to all you read and don't review. Its cool that you take the time to actually read it. It shows that at least my story is interesting. And if anybody wants to copy some of my ideas or whatever or do a spin-off, just let me know. I don't really care if you do or not, just email me cause I'd like to read it.

LFK: Kakashi!

Kakashi: Hai!

LFK: I'm exhausted from all that writing. I want a massage, a cool towel and a tall one!

Kakashi: am I tall enough?

LFK: ….you're perfect. Now get over here

Kakashi: but what about….

LFK: never mind that! I'll Naru-chan to get it..

Naru-chan: stop calling me that!

Kakashi: in that case….Naru-chan, be a good boy and go get us some cold drinks.

Naru-chan: I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

Kakashi: if you do, I'm sure that Sasuke will be pleased with your obedience and reward

you later…..

Sasu-chan:……..smirk

Naru-chan:………

Kakashi and LFK stare at the magically appearing cold drinks. Look up to the now-empty-space where Sasuke and Naruto were. Look at each other. Smirk equal perverted smirks

LAST TIME:

He paled; the scream almost sounded like a fox but that was impossible because there were no foxes in the surrounding area. That meant that the only fox close enough for the scream to have originated from would be ….the….oh shit. The Kyuubi. The seal couldn't possibly be breaking at a time like it?

--------STILL AT THE HOUSE------

Then again, Naruto had been acting kind of strange for the past day or so and the seal breaking would explain it; but if the seal was breaking, why hadn't he felt it? Another scream jolted him out of his musings. There was no time for thinking; if the seal really was breaking then they needed to fix it and fast.

He glanced at his dead wife before he leaped out the window, ANBU immediately surrounding him.

"Find him and if he's not himself." he paused. "contain him. Go." And with that, all of them took to the trees, including him. Ironically enough, he was the one to find the boy. As he leaped through the trees he passed a small lake and as he went by he noticed that there was something in the middle of it. Oddly enough, it looked like a crouched human. Changing course, he headed for the lake. Reaching the shore, he halted and saw that it was indeed his son. Naruto was kneeling, arms wrapped around his torso as if to try and warm himself. He called out.

"…….Naruto?" he hesitated He had to proceed with caution; if the fox had gained control then measures needed to be taken. He sighed in relief as the prone boy lifted his head and revealed his blue orbs. He was taken aback at the anguish that shone through.

"Naruto…" he whispered as Naruto slowly got to his feet from the kneeling position he had been in and walked towards him.

------Naruto POV--------

My throat was raw from screaming and I had walked out onto the lake seeking the soothing rhythm of the water, collapsing to my knees in the middle. I shivered in shock and wrapped my arms around my self, as if to ward off reality. I don't know how long I sat there in the middle of the lake. All I know is that at some point I heard my name being called. Looking up I saw my father. He was standing at the shore waiting for me. I slowly get to my feet and walk towards him, eyes on the ground. I couldn't save her; it was my fault….. my fault she died. As I neared him, my shoulders hunched and my head drooped.

"….gomen….tou-san. It's fault….all my fault. I froze…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I collapse into his arms saying I was sorry over and over again, tears tracking their way down my cheeks. He didn't say anything, just held me. I sensed an ANBU who had found us and quietly alerted his fellow peers of our location and my condition. I slowly calmed down enough to breathe properly and hiccupped. Taking in a shuddering breath, I pushed away from my tou-san. I backed up a few more steps, avoiding his gaze.

"Naruto." I flinched as he took a step forward. I responded by immediately taking a step back keeping the space between us. "No one blames you. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I did nothing. NOTHING!" I screamed the last part, finally bringing my gaze to match his, willing him to understand. All I saw in his eyes was love. There was no anger, hatred or blame. Only love, something I'm not used to seeing. It was too much and I looked away again.

"You should hate me." His face turns into shock. "If those ANBU hadn't been after me, none of this would have happened."

"She chose to save you. There was nothing you could do. It was her choice; as a ninja of Konoha….and as a mother."

"I did nothing though. I never even tried to heal her. I…"

"Without an advanced knowledge of the human body and the chakra pathways, you would've done more harm than good." He interrupted me. "It was inevitable. That kind of wound is almost always fatal." He walked towards me. "Come on. Let's go back." He held out his hand.

"All right." I said and grasped his hand in return. I smiled. "I'm ready."

-----SAME TIME: ELSEWHERE------

The remaining Sound nin had lost the Leaf ANBU that were trailing him, escaping successfully. His eyes darting wildly, he searched for any pursuers. Finding none, he paused in his wild flight to take a breather. His chest was heaving slightly but not enough to be heard. He was almost within his transporting range to go directly to the hideout. If he could make it, his master would take care of those….disgusting Leaf! He quickly checked his surroundings again for any enemies before turning, preparing to leap. Only to see that his master had found him. He immediately fell to the bowing position. (A/N you know the one where they have one knee on ground and one bent, with a hand on bent knee and hand on ground? That one.)

"Orichimaru-sama, I…" he was interrupted.

"Where are the others?"

"….We failed." He kept his gaze on the ground in front of him, trying to become as submissive as possible without compromising his easy-to-flee position.

"You are the only one left?"

"Hai."

"I sent an entire ANBU team, and there is one left. It was a simple mission to capture a fox-kit. You were more than enough to complete it!" the man on the ground cringed, his master was angry and he was the only one who would be blamed. Everyone else was either killed in the earlier fight or fell behind to be mercilessly taken care of by the pursuing Leaf.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash was there, Orochimaru-sama. We were not strong enough."

"Hm." The snake looked sideways at the kneeling man. He smirked and, before either had a chance to blink, the man had a kunai in his throat. The body fell back, staining the ground red. One of the ninja's who had been hiding in the foliage, came out to stand by the snake-man.

"Orichimaru-sama, this changes the plan." The unknown nin said, undeniably a female.

"It changes nothing. We attack in a week. I WILL have the him."

"Hai."

"Leave. Inform the others." The rustle of leaves was his only answer. He smirked in satisfaction; he could almost taste the power. "Kukuku….kukukuku."

-----WITH LEAF ANBU------

"We've lost him." A feminine voice commented.

"Hai." A second voice. The voices' owners both turned their attention to a third member of their team, as if looking for guidance.

"Return to Konoha and inform Hokage-sama." The others nodded and, as one, the small group took off into the trees heading back to the village.

-----WITH NARUTO-----

I could tell something was bothering him as we walked from the way his eyes would shift the slightest bit in my direction.

"What do want to know?" he started from my sudden question.

"What?"

"Something's bothering you. What do you want to know?" I repeated.

He hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to know. He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I need to know if the seal is broken." I knew he was going to ask sooner or later, but exactly how much should I tell him?

**-Better tell him all of it, Kit. He'll find out eventually. Better from you than somebody else.-**

sigh-I hate it when you're right-

"No, it's not broken but it is…..modified."

"Explain."

"It's not dangerous or anything, but certain circumstances a while ago required the seal to be altered a little."

"By who?"

"Me." I said simply. He stared at me.

"Impossible. You don't have the knowledge……unless you went searching through the Forbidden Scrolls?" he was a little angry.

"No, I didn't go looking. I was taught. Look, I'll tell you everything later k? Just not now. Let me adjust to the …circumstances first." I barely noticed the flash of pain crossed his face at my statement.

"All right. You have until after the memorial."

"Hai." I quietly replied. "until after."

(A/N for the memorial think a set up of - with the – being the table and the being all the graves. Except the table is to the far left of the graves k?)

The memorial was held two days later. Most of the village turned out. Besides being an ANBU, my mother was also (apparently) a frequent volunteer at the hospital whenever she could because of her extensive medical knowledge.

It was a silent affair, with my tou-san and I at the front. Starting from the back, one by one, every person came to the front and paid their respects. When it was finally our turn, I signaled to dad that I wished for him to go first. I wasn't quite ready to face it. My father was kneeled there for longer than I care to know and I saw that the longer he stayed, the harder it was for him to leave. I walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me sideways; my grip tightened at the pain I saw mirrored in his eyes.

"Come. It's time to go." I said gently. "There's always tomorrow." It was a minute before he responded with a slow nod, still a little dazed from the shock of her death. He slowly stood from his kneeling position; composing himself before turning back. My gaze followed him as he walked back to his spot. Turning my attention back to the memorial, I kneeled and bowed to show my respect. Keeping this position I of how I would go about leaving my flower. I had brought a white one, like the rest, but I felt it wasn't enough. The villagers had each left a white flower, the ninjas had each left a yellow one and my father had left a deep purple one whose petals had black edges. I rose and move to the right of the table, approaching my target. I felt all eyes on me to what I would do as I reached kaa-san's grave. Facing the tombstone, I pressed my palms together and fell into a crouch.

-Kyuubi. I'm gonna need some of your chakra to do this-

-What are you going to do?-

-The carving-

I could tell that he didn't think it was the right one but this was my decision, not his. He said nothing though and simply gave me his chakra. Understanding my need to leave something behind.

-Arigatou, Kyuubi-san- I gathered the chakra around me, focusing it into my palms. When I had enough of both charkas, I separated my hands and pressed them against the stone in front of me. As soon as I felt the chakra finish, I stepped back to reveal my work.

-------THIRD PERSON POV-------

Yondaime kneeled by the memorial for far longer than was usually deemed appropriate, but it was understandable. It was always hard to lose a loved one and the Hokage of the village never had time for things such as mourning. There were duties to perform and security to control and it was with things such as this that the village gave back to its protector and leader. Eventually Naruto walked up to his father; no exchange was heard but all saw a hurting man stand and go back to his seat. The son then kneeled for his turn at presenting his respect. However, he had no flower. Confused, the people watched as he instead made his way over to his mother's grave and crouched. Chakra could soon be seen gathering in his pressed palms; a swirling mass of red, violet and blue. At the sheer amount of it, the present ninjas all stiffened from the recognition of the signature. It was Kyuubi's. Some of them were going to move and contain the boy if it wasn't for the signal they received to halt their actions from Arashi. It wasn't long before the blonde-haired youth stepped back to reveal what he had done every single person there was stunned. There, on the smooth stone, was detailed outline of a fox laying down, body curved and head lifted above its crossed paws. Yet it wasn't the fact that it was a fox or the fact that it was crying, which was captivating in itself. Hell, it wasn't even the nine tails fanned out behind it, it was the boy lying comfortably in the curve of the fox's body,, arms wrapped around the neck of the anime with one eye visible through the fox's ruff. It was the fact that from that one visible eye, there was a brilliant blue tear. The chakra had colored the stone with hues of yellow, red and blue. The fox was colored red while the boy had shockingly yellow hair and blue tears. The adults were angered. How dare that orphan fox-boy carve something like that? After all the Yondaime and his wife had done for him! Taking him into their home after the Third had given his life to seal away the demon. That image was inappropriate and would not be tolerated.

(A/N I have no idea where that image came from (of the fox) but it did and I wrote it cause it looked really cool in my mind. Also, the villagers were told that the fox had killed naruto's parents and the Hokage and his wife were going to be the guardians of Naruto due to the last dying wish of the Third. Don't ask me why. I have yet to figure it out and if you're wondering 'then why did Naruto call them tousan and kaasan, that would be because the Yondaime and his wife asked him to in front of many villagers (purposely made a point to the ppl that the man and wife accepted Naruto fully. So yeah. That's all I can think of to clear momentary confusion up. This is a really long authors note. Thanks for listening to me ramble…read on! Oh! Btw, Naruto does know that the Yondaime and his wife are his real parents. But Yondaime and wife wanted normal life for Naruto, not one full of praise and crap because he was the 'hero' of village.)

The growing anger direct at the blonde boy was quickly rising to dangerous levels but before anything could happen Arashi moved. He approached cautiously; it had looked, if just for an instant, that the two beings had merged. Was this what Naruto had meant last the other day when he said that the seal had been changed? He needed to get closer to look at the boy….and the image now gracing the tombstone.

A/N oh.my.gosh. Do you have any idea how long that took me to write?!! I'm exhausted! Oddly enough though, most of it was written in the past few days. I finally got fed up with myself and wrote it up on paper and went from there. I even took it with me on the bus to work and wrote during my breaks!! However, my persistence has paid off! And here's the next chappie. And now to reply to my reviews…

**YaoiYaoiYeah**: AAAAAAH!! falls over from glomp. Merry xmas and happy new year. (extremely late I know gomen) gasp! CHOCOLATE!!!! Ooooh yeah! Chocolate mmmm. And don't you worry. There will be some action coming up REAL soon (according to my plan) hee hee –evil smirk- somebody's gonna get their ass kicked! I am such an action fan too! I hate those really slow ones, they tease me. Grrr. I work at Sobey's now. Earning 7.50 an hour smug. Today my day off. YES! On a side note, I know its kinda sad that I killed Naruto's mom, but I didn't know what else to do with her….and she wasn't really that important to the story plot. Sigh. Oh well. His father will be kept alive though oh and no worries about late reviews. It's all good

**KittFox: **whimper. Cowers in fear from pitchfork. You know, I think this is the first vote I've had for naruhaku…cool.

**Sukechan**: a sasunarusasu fan huh?…squee me too! However, I'm not sure if it's gonna fit into the story….although I am working on a little sasunaru one-shot…

**Drace-hunter:** thanks for letting me know that you are there even if you aren't reviewing. Another sasunaru huh. That's the second most popular pairing I got. (not that I'm complaining)

**Qminster**: him and sakura eh? (you know I keep forgetting that I can put them ooc.. silly me) that might work…..

**Keira**: lol. Wow. There's a lot of yaoi fans out there huh? And I think that Naruto already remembers everything from before but thanks for the effort of telling me! I really appreciate it.

**Zero the Death Shadow**: I know! there are so many power trips out there huh. I figured I'd make him powerful but not overly. I think I did pretty good..

**Skuld's Sentaro2**: yeah. So true. Every story really does need a tragedy.

**MC-88**: I hope you like this chapter. Muahaha. I tried not to make it a cliffie……sigh. So hard to do. Yeah its really satisfying to buy stuff for friends and family from hard earned money. Ttyl

**Ranma-hibiki**: hmm, I hope I explained the chakra healing thing with his mom well. Hmmm, you got some really good ideas there….i'll have to look into them some more. thanks for your vote and suggestions!!

**Bhodi-l**i: thanks for your vote! phew. Its nice to see that some people actually read the beginning notes….cause they are there for a reason huh. Weeeellll, I guess I could try extra hard for you to try and incorporate silver in there somewhere!

**B.UG.I.M.S**: I hope this chapter was longer for you….

**Kitsune**-**itai**: thanks for your vote

**Dragon's** **Shadow**: thanks for your vote

**Nurenli**: thanks for your vote

**Night**-**Owl123**: hi! Thanks

**Ghostninja85**: oh don't you worry. Oro's gonna get his butt whupped in this story. And thanks for the email with all those ideas in them. they're really helpful

**Hollywood1390**: yeah, I was kinda mad at myself for killing her off..grr. bad lfk. Bad! Anyways, I hope this chappie is up to snuff


End file.
